


Pretending

by moonmayhem



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Heartbreak, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Tsukki’s a jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28014714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonmayhem/pseuds/moonmayhem
Summary: Tsukki tells you something that ruins the image you had of the last two years of your life.
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Pretending

**Author's Note:**

> I asked tumblr to suggest a HQ character for a shitty boyfriend flash fiction/drabble(?) idea I had in my notes. And this was the result 🥲

Everything that the two of you had built together for two years had suddenly amounted to nothing. You felt like nothing.

“Never?”

Kei shook his head. “I liked you, but it was never love.”

Body trembling, you couldn’t bear to look him in the eyes. “Then why,” you choked, “why not just tell me? Why waste two years pretending?”

He picked at the torn skin of his cuticle and worried at his bottom lip. He, too, was much too nervous to look at you. His tall stature suddenly felt shrunken down as his usually arrogant personality curled in on itself with something akin to shame, thus bringing forward the raw reality of Tsukishima’s inferiority complex.

The trembling sadness in your fingertips spread like a skin eating acid across your chest and down to your stomach. Yet, there was a sudden burst of fiery anger rising in you.

“You didn’t have the decency to tell me you were wasting my time?!” The sudden rise of your voice startled him and finally, _finally_ the two of you looked at one another. “I _loved_ you, Kei. I took care of you, I shared parts of myself with you that I never shared with anyone, and the entire time you were _pretending_?!”

Excuses shrouded in faux softness come out of him. “You’ve always been so good to me—so sweet, I just—,”

“You took advantage of my love and my kindness! That’s what you did.”

“I know!” Tsukki ran his fingers through his blonde hair and tugged harshly at the ends once before letting go. The words that followed sounded forced. “I wanted to love you, I did—I tried, but I couldn’t.”

It made you feel sick. He was essentially telling you that there was nothing in you he could find good enough to love. Perhaps that wasn’t what he meant, but it was exactly how it sounded falling off his tongue.

You schooled your features and square your shoulders. A man who was cruel enough to string you along for two years was not worth your tears, even if they were angry ones.

“All the times you fucked me must’ve been a bonus to your little game, huh?” The horror in Kei’s features provided the briefest moment of satisfaction. “I want you out.”

“Huh?”

With razor sharp poise, you stressed every word spoken. “I want you out. _Now_.”

“It’s the middle of the night. Where the hell am I supposed to go?”

“Figure it out. Maybe the coworker you’ve been taking out to dinner has a couch or a bed for you to use.”

That was the final startling blow to any resolve he had left. The argument came around full circle and once again the coworker he’d been blatantly flirting with was the subject of attention.

“I’m sorry, Y/n. I really am.” The watery vision seemed real, at least. The quivering distressed flesh of his bottom lip, the wrinkling of his red nose, and the sad upturned furrow of his brow showed his anguish wasn’t fake.

Too bad the severity of the trauma to your heart had leached out any sort of sympathy you’d had. If Kei had appeared this hurt a few hours prior, apologized for falling out of love—instead of stating he had never been in it in the first place—then maybe this would have turned out differently.

With a last nod, you waved him off to pack a bag. “Take what you need tonight. I’ll have the rest of your stuff in boxes by tomorrow night.”

“Please, Y/n, I—,”

“Get your shit and leave, I’m running out of patience.”

A muttered curse left him as he walked away to gather what little he could and stuffed everything in a gym bag. You had sat yourself down on the couch, listening to the opening and closing of drawers while sipping on a large glass of wine. You could hear his footsteps leaving the bedroom before they came to a stop behind you. He didn’t say a single word, and you didn’t turn around.

When you heard the front door shut, it took everything in you not to release a guttural scream into the apartment. The last pieces of your resolve fell away, you sobbed, and collapsed into yourself as reality set in.

Tsukishima Kei had never loved you. The butterfly flutters you felt every time he looked at you had not been reciprocated. The soft, rare smile he gave with his arm wrapped around your shoulders was nothing but a mere platonic gesture. The way he laced his fingers with yours and tugged you into his side when the two of you crossed the street must’ve been another way to play the game. Promises of love and protection that he had etched into your skin with his lips and fingertips were nothing but lustful lies.

Love that was a red as deep as blood rotted in your chest, devolving into a color unfit to be associated with any sort of romance. And with hiccuped breaths and dry lips, he leaves you to clean up the grotesque remnants of tenderness unrequited.


End file.
